TOP TEN: Superstar Returns We'd Mark Out For
TOP TEN: Superstar Returns We’d Mark Out For Several top key players from early 2016 have been sidelined. However, as has been proven in the realm of professional wrestling, it’s never truly goodbye unless a wrestler dies. All of the stars on this list and then some still have all the room to return in some capacity. But this list will examine this above all; who would the fans love the return of the most? 10. Baron Corbin: '''The former Chaos Mr. MITB and Chaos World Heavyweight Champion Baron Corbin starts this list off. Corbin had suffered many injuries over this year at the hands of HYDRA; first from Brock Lesnar who took him out with a brutal assault, then from Sami Callihan who exploded a steel cage that Corbin was standing in. Despite these injuries, Corbin was able to return and capture the CWHC, but HYDRA put him away once again, this time maybe even for good. '''9. Sami Zayn: '''Perhaps the most lovable superstar in all of RRW, Survival’s Sami Zayn is the ultimate underdog. We’ve been rooting for the Canadian Arabian Ginger to bring home the Intercontinental Championship all year, and when he finally beat Cesaro in a 30 minute five star match at Summer Showdown, we were all estatic. However, Apollo Crews threw a wrench in those plans and injured Sami Zayn while taking his championship away. Zayn is set to return in a matter of weeks now, but the question is will Zayn return for revenge against Crews, or will he set out to new frontiers? '''8. Daniel Bryan: '''Although he isn’t the biggest fan favorite, there’s no denying the entire RRW universe won’t mark out when ‘Flight of the Valkyries’ hits and Daniel Bryan comes running down that ramp. It does appear to be that Bryan’s vicious blood feud with The Undertaker has come to an end. Who will Bryan return to face? There are many options, but only time will tell what Daniel Bryan will do next. '''7. Brock Lesnar: '''Last time we saw Brock Lesnar, he was being stretchered away after getting second degree burns and suffering from three concussions all at the hands of Sami Callihan’s flashbang and Molotov. Shinsuke Nakamura put the icing on the cake with a Kinshasa that sent Lesnar out of action. There’s no telling when we’ll next see the Beast Incarnate, but with HYDRA facing opposition, the question now is will he return to join HYDRA? Or will the most lethal weapon in all of the RRW finally contend for the World title. '''6. Aero Star: '''Even though Adam Cole won the 2016 Royal Rumble, the true MVP was Aero Star. All kidding aside, Aero Star’s legendary meme status has brought him to the point where the crowd will lose their shit if he was ever to return. He’d be a jobber at best, sure, but he’d be the best jobber in our hearts. '''5. Roman Reigns: '''Love him or hate him, Reigns brings a certain natural intensity that few other superstars can match. The former powerhouse of the Shield was the first to win the World Heavyweight Championship on Survival, and main evented the first day of DOW. Reigns still stands as the only person to defeat Samoa Joe, and there’s no doubt he’d be able to do it again. Although CM Punk has put Reigns out for nearly eight months, when Reigns does return, the crowd WILL go nuts. '''4. Kevin Owens: Kevin Owens would probably have ranked higher on this list if he didn’t spend the first six months of 2016 actively trying to get the crowd to hate his guts. Owens won the 2016 Superstar of the Mid-Year award, and for good reason too. His reign still stands as the longest in RRW’s short history. Owens went out in a ball of flames, suffering his first clean loss against Kazuchika Okada at Infinite Glory. Owens had the full support of the crowd by then, and depending on what he does when he returns, we may very well be looking at the hottest babyface of 2017. 3. Zack Sabre Jr: '''Zack Sabre Jr. is the most popular face of Uprising. That’s why we were all equally in shock and anger at Marty Scurll when The Villain decided to jab his umbrella in Sabre’s eye, injuring him indefinitely. With Sabre gone now for months, who will be able to stop Marty Scurll? Will Scurll simply dominate until Sabre returns? Well, no matter what the situation, the RRW universe is surely anticipating the return of the technician matter what the situation, the RRW universe is surely anticipating the return of the technical wizard Zack Sabre. '''2. Corey Graves: The tattooed prince of Survival has not been seen in nearly six months. Ever since Triple H took Survival by force, the former General Manager has been completely off the radar. The fans are surely tired of the tyrannical regime of Triple H, and everyone would welcome Corey Graves back with open arms to bring Survival back to how it used to be. And hey who knows, we may actually get to see CM Punk vs Corey Graves this time… 1. Shane McMahon: ''“HERE COMES THE MONEY”. ''Although a return has been ruled out for quite some time because of Shane’s injuries sustained during his match with Kevin Owens, we’d still lose our minds if we ever heard that opening line again. Few people have the natural charisma Shane brings with him, especially in a managerial position. Shane was able to bring the excitement and hype to Chaos without being the stereotypical evil GM. Just like on Survival with Corey Graves, the fans are looking for a savior, and for Chaos, that may very well be Shane O Mac.